


I'm Sure You Understand

by cabin6, orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, E-mails, F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye: My Life As A Weapon Clint, MCU Clint, MCU Nat, Multi, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin6/pseuds/cabin6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it seems like Natasha won't talk to Clint. In fact, she hasn't spoken to him in three weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell, Natasha?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> Spoiler Warning: Events in this story take place after Captain America: The Winter Soldier and The Avengers. Due to his possession by Loki, Clint has been temporarily relieved of Avenger duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by cannibananalism.

To: romanov.natasha@stark.com

Subject: [No subject]

 

Natasha,

What the hell, Natasha? What’s today date? Oh, yeah. The date that marks three weeks since that other date… Oh, what was that other date? Ah! The day you completely stopped talking to me. Now, below is a list of reasons as to why you may have stopped speaking to me. I would greatly appreciate it if you’d just let me know exactly which one it is, so I can, y’know, write an apology, or whatever.

 

  1. When I spoke in that amazing Russian accent and scared Thor.

  2. When you caught me trying to put **temporary** hair dye in your shampoo. Hey, maybe I’m just jealous of the ginge. It was **temporary** , anyway.

  3. When I taped a picture of Putin’s face to your mirror.

  4. When I tried to walk in your heels and I fell and broke the left one. Listen, I think that hurt me more than you, honestly.

  5. When I ate that amazing chocolate that was in your room. In that drawer. Under the pile of clothes. I may have eavesdropped at some point.

  6. The aforementioned eavesdropping.




 

Yeah, that’s about all I can think of. So, just e-mail me back. Since you won’t talk to me.

 

\- Clint

 

PS: Can you get me some more of that chocolate? It was pretty great.

 


	2. Listen, Barton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha trusts the post (with federal protection) more than the Internet, where her message could be so easily hacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by AthenaESBldg. (Uploaded by cannibananalism.)

Clinton F. Barton  
186 Sherwood Apt H  
Brooklyn NY 11205

 

Barton -

As much of a pest you may be, those oh-so-hilarious jokes you made weren’t the cause of any anger. Well, maybe they were.  

But anger wasn't the cause of the… lack of contact.

~~I know you’ve been made to leave by Fury, but--~~

~~We had a mission to—~~

~~I’ve missed you, Clint.~~

 

Captain Rogers and I were deployed by SHIELD.  Sort of.

 It had been infiltrated by HYDRA.  We were  _sorta_ part of what happened in D.C. I mean, we were. Those of us left fighting for SHIELD were few, and we couldn’t quite muster up all of you. We couldn’t trust anyone. We couldn't even get Stark to come down.

Cap knew about HYDRA and their plans. I had to do a bit of digging myself, however.   

All of us still here for the government, whether employed or volunteering, are still piecing it back together.  

 

It’s all out there now.  Maybe… I’ll put in a word to bring you back with Fury. It’s gotta be the least of his worries now, though.   

 

\- Nat

 

P.S.  Totally not. You will be the one replacing my chocolate. Roshen Dark, Barton.


	3. Chapter 3

To: romanov.natasha@stark.com

Subject: I'm just going to keep e-mailing you

 

Nat,

A letter? You made me wait three damn days so you could send _a letter_? Well listen, I'm not writing one back. This isn't the Paleolithic era, N.

And _holy shit_ , that was you and Cap? Kudos. Bravo. Still doesn't excuse your silence. Katie nearly slapped me when I read my last e-mail out loud. _And those weren't even the right reasons_. 

Nat, you could've told me you were gonna be gone. You could have left a note scribbled on a damn Post-It or something. I wasn't gonna admit this but...I was worried. I was futzing worried about you, Natasha. And now you go and tell me you got all scrambled up with HYDRA.

I'm not even sorry about the hair dye now.

You could have trusted me, Natasha. I could've helped. But no. No, I'm sitting here, in Brooklyn. Stupid old Bed-Stuy. With Katie and Lucky. Eating _pizza_.

And you know what?

_This pizza sucks._

\- Clint

 

PS: In your dreams, red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by AthenaESBldg. (Uploaded by cannibananalism.)

Clinton F. Barton  
186 Sherwood Apt H  
Brooklyn NY 11205

 

Barton -

 

Again, it’ll take a long time before I’m using the web.  Nothing is hidden.  Anyone can know that you’re eating crappy pizza now that you’ve sent it.  God knows you still fight with a weapon from the Paleolithic Era. Don’t bash the art of letter writing.

I don’t think you’re getting it, Barton.  Do you think I could do  anything  to even get you to help with this?  Even if I wanted to endanger the lot of you, it would be damn near impossible to muster up any organization.

I was labeled a fugitive.  Calling you would have ended it for all of us.

I’ve been back to to the East to take out some of HYDRA’s remaining cells.   Would you have liked some e-mails, then?  I surely would have just taken a selfie with my suspects in interrogation, if you had so asked.  Taken a filtered picture of my cold soup and water on Instagram and tagged you.  How classy.  

Listen to what you were asking of me.  

 

-Nat

  
P.S.  You give me headaches.  They’re worsening without my chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

To: romanov.natasha@stark.com

Subject: Katie ate my leftovers

 

Nat,

You are _so_ paranoid.

_Do not bash the bow and arrow. Only I am allowed to bash the bow and arrow. And sometimes Kate. _

Fury wouldn't need to know. You could've just called me. I wouldn't even take any credit. No one would even notice I'm there. (It wouldn't be any different than it normally is.) Cap would've been ecstatic. That Wilson guy, too. I heard about him. Sam? Falcon? We're one of a kind, Natasha! **_Birds of a feather._**

We could have been fugitives together, Nat. Do you know what that means? **_Together. Friends. Helping each other out._**

You know, a selfie would have been nice. Anything to know that you're okay. Anything to know that you weren't just pissed at me because I act like a child sometimes. And hey, I bet that cold soup was a thousand times better than this goddamn Brooklyn pizza. Lucky doesn't even want it anymore. _And he's **Pizza Dog.**_

My bow is gathering dust, Nat. I made, like, sixty new arrows. I made a Boomerang Arrow. Stark would be proud. I need some action. 

When will you be back?

\- Clint (Not Barton. _Clint._ ) 

 

PS: **My** chocolate.

 


	6. You'll Thank Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat finally falls to Clint's begging for the use of e-mail. She offers him valuable advice.

To: eyeofthehawk@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

 

Fine, then, if not Barton.

Clint-

I am and will remain vigilant to any threats.  However, I am inclined to now use e-mail.  

Your pestering was persuasive enough.

I will not further discuss any idea that you may have about the opportunity to contact you, Clint.  It was—No.  There.  I’ve made my point.  I am currently back in the States.  

Brooklyn’s undeniably got the best pizza in the world. The thing is, you’ve really gotta be an idiot to order from Gino’s down the street.  Come on, they just don’t get the goods fresh enough.  You want Tony’s on Dekalb.  They’re only two blocks away.  

You’ll thank me.   _Friends. Helping each other out._ Tell Tony C. I sent you.  

-Nat

P.S.  Do you even know how hard it is to get that with Russia’s embargoes?  At least pay me back.  700 hryvnia.  

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

To: romanov.natasha@stark.com

Subject: YES. SCORE.

 

Nat, 

I see you've warmed up to the internet. Remember, it's more scared of _you_ then you are of _it._ I think everyone/thing's more scared of you than you are of it, to be honest.

See, I wouldn't call it 'pestering' so much as 'badgering.' Badgers are cooler than pests. Have you ever seen that badger song on YouTube? Kate showed it to me once. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIyixC9NsLI

I dare you to watch the whole minute and thirteen seconds.

Hey, I won't mention it again. No, you know what? I probably will. A lot. But I'm just glad you're alive right now. That's all that matters.

Now, now, Natalia, let's not get into name-calling. It's not nice, Russian roulette. Red? Ass-ass-in? I'm not good with names. That's Stark's department...

Plus, I wasn't ordering from Gino's, N. I was ordering from Caruso's. So ha.

Listen, if you think Tony's has better pizza than Caruso's...take me there. You're in the States. You're treating me to pizza to make up for the worry lines you gave me. Deal? Deal. Good. See you Saturday. Twelve o'clock.

\- Clint

PS: _Hahahahahaha. Oh, God. You're hilarious._ No. 


	8. Fine.

To: eyeofthehawk@gmail.com

Subject: Why Badgers?

 

Clint -

I’d like to say that I refused to click the link.  Or that I stopped after ten seconds.  Nope.  I did complete the dare.  

What makes it so viral?  You say things like this on a daily basis, and I don’t see your face with millions of hits.

 

All right.  I’ll see you then.   _Don’t_ be late.  

 

Sincerely,

If You Use Any of Those Names I Will Nab Your Boomerang Arrows and Sell Them to Stark. 

You know he won’t give them back.  

  
P.S. - At least buy me a chocolate shake Saturday.


	9. Chapter 9

To: romanov.natasha@stark.com

Subject: Because badgers.

 

Tasha,

 

Watch the damn badgers. Lucky loves it. He beats his tail against my leg whenever I play it. I've got bruises. Watch it.

Listen, Tash, I won't treat you to pizza unless you watch that badger video. Which do you prefer: Not watching and not eating pizza with the world's best marksman, or watching and eating pizza with the aforementioned world's best marksman?

By the way, Lucky misses you. I said "Natasha" out loud and he started whining. No lie.

And hey. I happen to think I say intellectually stimulating things. *Thinks back to that time when I went around singing that purple dinosaur's song*

I swear on Kate I won't be late. (I only said that because 'Kate' and 'Late' rhyme. Ha.)

Yeah. See you there. 

 

 - Clint I Swear I Won't Do That Again Barton 

 

PS: Give me your hair and I'll give you the chocolate. 

 


	10. It's "красный" in Russian

 

To: eyeofthehawk@gmail.com

Subject: (no subject)

Clint - 

Of course, you misunderstood me.  I completed the dare, and sat through the whole of it.  I wish I wouldn’t have to repeat myself about something as ridiculous as that _on record_.  

You know which of those two choices I prefer.

 

Only wondering… why would you happen to have said my name aloud?  You sure Lucky’s the one pining for my gorgeous locks?  

 

-Nat

 

P.S. - Would a strawberry shake be good enough a replacement?  That’s as close to red as you’re gonna get.


	11. Chapter 11

To: romanov.natasha@stark.com

Subject: Oh.

 

Nat, 

Oh. Whoops. I kinda read that wrong. Well, I'm sorry. I was babysitting for the woman next door. Excuse me for being a good landlord and friend. Jeez. 

I'm kinda proud of you, Tasha. I didn't think you had the... Hey, I thought you were too sophisticated for badgers. You've made me a happy man, Tash. 

I was reading an email aloud for Kate. The first one I sent you. Remember? I told you I read it out loud. I addressed the e-mail to 'Natasha.' I wish I wouldn't have to repeat myself about something as ridiculous as that  _on record._  

Yep. Definitely Lucky. 

 

\- Clint

 

PS: That could work. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint decides to text Kate, desperate for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint written by cannibananalism.   
> Kate written by AthenaESBldg.

_Eye of the Hawk:_ Kate.

 _Kate and Barrel:_ Clint.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Kate.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Yes, we can name things.  Please move on to conversation for anyone past six months old.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Wow. Rude. Where are you?

 _Kate and Barrel:_ Could I go out for /two seconds/ by myself? If I answer you, will you promise to NOT come?

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : *Not to come.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : I actually almost wish you could come to see the big fat scowl on my face.  Almost.  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : I’m at the Tap House down the street.  

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Isn’t that a bar?

 _Kate and Barrel_ : …So?  Can I not enjoy myself, by myself--myself?  It’s not crime to read a book in comfort in public.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : ...How old are you, again?

 _Kate and Barrel_ : 23.  My birthday was last month, Clint.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : No way. Man, I feel old now. Anyway, I have a question.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Shoot.  Hehe.  Pun.  Hawkeye.  Okay.  Yeah, what.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : What does one do after a pizza date?

 _Kate and Barrel_ : You’ve really got to work on your specifics, man. I don't advise asking me such vague questions.  For example:  one answer could be “breathe.”

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Another:  “walk.”  

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Kate, I don’t have time for this. You are not helping. Are you drunk? Yeah, you probably are.

 _Kate and Barrel:_ I’ll have you know that I only drank eleven beers.

Yeah…

Eleven.  Yup.  Really not responsible at all, am I?

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Are you going to ask me something or...

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Kate, come home, please.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : You don’t think I’m serious, right?  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Or do you really need me there?

**One whole minute later**

_Kate and Barrel:_ Clint?

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Kate, you know what happened with Bobbi and Jessica. And Penny. I’m gonna futz this one up, too. Aren’t I? You know I am.  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Oh, Christ, Clint.  Don’t scare me like that.  I’m relieved that it’s only love troubles.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : It’s not “only love troubles.” Kate, I’ve been dumped and divorced more times than I can count. And I can count up to, like, at least ten.

 _Kate and Barrel:_  Well that last sentence took out my next joke, thank you very much.

Are you going to toss the dog a bone, or leave me without a name for this lady?  

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Does it matter?

 _Kate and Barrel_ : All right then.  So, you took her for pizza.  How very Clint of you.  You wanna know what to do next?  Call her soon.  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Unless you know her well.  Then maybe take her out again.  Somewhere different.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Dating’s not my strong suit, man.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Kate, it’s Natasha.

**Two excruciating minutes pass**

_Kate and Barrel_ : Crap.  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Clint.  You son of a bitch.  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Not even talking about the fact that YOU TOOK HER ON A DATE, how the hell do you think I would know about RELATIONSHIP CONSTRUCTION WITH A COLLEAGUE.  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : AND A SPY.

 _Kate and Barrel:_ JESUS CHRIST CLINT.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Okay, then. Should I just go ask someone else? ‘Cause that’s the feeling I’m getting right now.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : NO.  NO.  STOP.  K.  

 _Kate and Barrel_ : So you took her to pizza.  Um.  I mean… if food’s her thing, keep, I don’t know, going out to different joints.  Uh.  Yeah.  It’s something for you two to talk over.  

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Okay, you know what? I don’t even know if it was a date, to be honest. It was just a one time thing. I’m thinking too much. And, quite frankly, you aren’t helping. Sorry for bothering you. Enjoy your beer.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Seriously, though!  I know it’s not a super idea, but from what I’ve gotten out of Nat outside of work-only environments, she enjoys a good meal.  Last time I spoke to her at Stark Tower, she refused to leave the bowl of chocolate-covered pretzels.  

It was her favorite thing at the party, I swear.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : I’ll be home by 5 if you need any more… advice.

 _Eye of the Hawk_ : Yeah. Fine. See you then. Lucky needs a walk, by the way. And I’m not putting pants on.

 _Kate and Barrel_ : Bitch. [message not read]

 

 


	13. Thanks. Again.

To: eyeofthehawk@gmail.com

Subject: Thanks

Clint - 

Thank you, again, for coming yesterday.  Me, treating you to food.  At least it's a bit of a mix-up from your usual food-nabbing. 

 

It’s really cleared the air—as much as we can, for now.

 

It was the best time I've had in a while. The most relaxing. I'd like to do something again, sometime. I mean, if you have spare time. I'm sure you've got business and work and looking out for Kate and Lucky ~~and keeping up with plans with…~~

 

Just know. I'm available. 

If you ask nicely.

 

-Nat

 

P.S. - I hope the shakes were satisfactory. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was greatly inspired by 1796 Broadway - a link is provided in the notes box above. I do suggest reading it. It's absolutely amazing.


End file.
